double sided blade
by zombiekillingtigeress
Summary: the 3 races of earth are at war the mews princess prisnor and slave to the alien emperor. the emporor loves the princess but she loves another. better than sounds describing my work was never a strong point of mine
1. prolouge

Prolouge there are three races on the planet. The humans of the south. The mews of the east. The aliens of the north and east. Centuries the aliens have fought with the humans. Over a feud long forgotten. The mews would have gladly stayed out of the fight but the humans begged for them to became allies. There queen seeing the desperation formed a treaty the princess will marry the human prince. but the aliens attacked there mews and destroyed there home and soon after they destroyed the humans to. Now the humans and mews are enslaved to the aliens. There are still rebels in marshes of blackstone but there numbers dwindle quickly. The mews princess has been captured and set to the alien king what shall happen. Dont judge to harshly my first ever fic pls review 


	2. Chapter 1

*im sorry updates take so long i dont hav a cimputer so i have to write and upload via phone sorry anyway onto the actual story i hope it is liked* /in mew throne room/ 'your majesty we beg for your aid in the war against the aliens'. A man of around twenty was on his knees in a very beuitiful throne room. tapestrys of battles and events long gone pillirs with vines of roses wraped around them. And on the throne sat a pale brown haired woman. She had a look of sadness and sorrow. In an elegant voice she stated ' ryou rise . You need not be on your knees. You are a king and my freind' she paused before stating baldly 'i will help you old freind its about time the aliens fell' the king looked relieved before stating 'we should form a treaty to bind and secure the aliance' the raised one slim eyebrow 'and what form of treaty will that be' ryou gave a sheepish grin before fiddleing with his anceant ruin necklace. A nervace gesture the queen observed. And her eyebrows furrowed. 'a marriage between your daughter princess ichigo of the mews and my son prince maysaya of the humans by this act of union our races will be joined for centerys to come.'the queen thought about this for a while before declaring in a soft voice 'an interesting may work. persauds they were always freinds as children' vvvv in alien throne room vvvv 'sire urgent news from the spy of the mew kingdom' a young boy of around 15 with forest green eyes and orange eyes raise his eyebrows 'really what would this urgent news be' this is were the young servant paused wondering how to explain' the humans are forming an aliance with mews ,my lord' the king didnt look worried he looked very amused'oh and form of treaty are they making to make it binding?' the really didnt want to tell the king about the marrige. It had become apparent that the king has an obssesion with the princess. There were rumours that after the war was won that the king would take her as his own. The king seeing the servents hesitation became inpatient and in a low rough voice asked 'what is the form of treaty,boy?' the servant noticing his kings quickly darkening mood started to stutter 'ttttthe pppprince oof the hhhhhumans wwwill be um marrrying the mew princess ichigo of ttthe mews, my lord' for a split second you could have seen a look of pure malice on the kings face before it quickly became an expresionless mask ''when do they leave for the human capitle?' he asked in a icy voice 'aaaaaat dawn iiin ttttwo ddays mmmmmy llord' the king thought for a moment before stating in a loud voice 'gather a small army of 50 men and hav them ready for that GO' )is it any also i was thinking that i could make ichigo good with bow an arrow and the but she can useher bell powers from the series with them or would u rather the bell' 


	3. Chapter 2

blades edge Chapter 2 In ichigo room

'Princes you must wake up you leave for the human capital in less than an hour' a girl of around fourteen with green hair was trying to wake up her pink haired mistress and friend. 'Pudding (is that it because i seen peaple put pudin or purin and i dont now which is right) will wake up the princess' as the sentence was finished a yellow blur pounced the sleeping princess.  
'ARGH GET OFF IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE'  
'Sorry hime ( i think that means princess) but you wouldn't wake up" pudding was a young blond hair girl with monkey features. before ichigo could strangle the girl now identified as pudding the green haired girl interupted "princess i dont mean to interupt but we leave for human capital in around half hour"  
"oh crap lettuc i think my mothers going to be pissed" ichigo exclaimed before face palming herself.  
"my lady should watch your language around the humans. it is also requasted by the queen your mother that you were a dress" ichigo to say it simply looked disguisted before she walked over to her wardrobe pulling out leather brown trousers a white tank top and a brown button up shirt whith ankle high boots and a brown trench coat "i'll mind my manners but i were what i want" after she put on her outfit she put her bow and arrow on her back above her trench put a small dagger in her she grabbed two daggers and put them on her back in an x shape under her coat before picking up her black sword and tomahawk(i think thats a small axe) and putting them on her put her hair in a long braid."well wa do you think?" she did a little twirl and pudding sstarted clapping frantically followed bye lettuce "hime looks awesome" she exclaimed before doing a backflip "i think we should get going" the three girls left the room. when they were downstairs ichigo informed a young servant to fetch her stallion epona. before she turned around to greet her mother "good morning mother" before giving a slight bow (the bow a male makes )  
"good morning dear dressed like a boy again i see. and i must object to you riding epona what if your attacked" ichigo just gave a grin "but mother look at me im perfectly cabable of defending myself" the queen just smiled and shook her silence was broken by the young servant telling them that he'd found epona. epona was a pure black shire horse mounted her horse and called "zena here girl!" a german shepard came running out of the gardens "into the carriage with mother go on" she clicked her fingers in the carriages direction before the dogg bounded off. "lets go!" the guard captain yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx i know its short but im back in school i should be updating more soon couple of things. ichigo outfit is like alices outfit from resident evil exctintion and her hairs like lara the dog off of i am legend.  
i dont own tmm and as always read and review ;)  



	4. Chapter 3

double sided blade chapter 3 hey told ya updates would be sooner also as promised that authors note was replaced by chapter 2 anyway ive noticed that i havent been very descriptive in previous chaps but im gonna try changing that . also im sorry but mints gonna come off as snobbish. also im not sure what im gonna do with zakura is that how you spell it so any ideas are welcome.

xxxxxxxxxx the pricess ichigo and the mew queen selene were riding through kage mori shadow forest with a small gaurd "oh my god i think something just moved" a black haired girl clad in armour screeched.  
"mint were in a fucking forest things are bound to move honestly how in the seven levels of hell are you my bodyguard jeesh" ichigo snickred. mint was average heighted girl with black hair that in a certain llight has a blue sheen to was blue lorikeet mew.  
mint just gave a glare and stuck her noise in theair before kicking her horse in the sides to ride on. "you now you shouldnt antagoinise her " lettuce ichigo green haired maid was a mew infused with a finless porpoise. " oh come lettuce mint needs to lighten up is all"the blond haired monkey mew pudding said in a sing song voice."yeah lettuce listen to pudding presudes you cant say it wasnt funny to wipe that arrogant smirk off her face" ichigo laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx alien palace "right so we will ambush them in okami canyon wolf canyon from what my spy has told me the mews gaurd consit of 20-30 are 50 of us so it should be pretty easy. 20 of you will atack from the front and 20 from the front and 5 of you with bows or crossbows attack both sides. and the other 5 will disable he cariage using your mage powers. is that clear" the alien king kishu yelled. his small guard of 50 men all nodded mutelly.  
"good remember we dont kill the queen if you must but we dont need to start a war with the mews as well" a small servant of around 17 came running out and quickly aproached the king and bowed "your majesty" kishu inclined his head in acknoledgement "words has reached us that the mews have already left for the capital" the king gave a toothy smile before turning to his guards and shouting "lets start " kishu yelled before turning around and mounting his horse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx another chap 2 and 3 in 4 days thats good for me ;)  
the next chap will probaly be within the next 2 weeks.  
i know my chaps are short but im trying to work on it.  
as alway pls review 


	5. Chapter 4

double sided blade chapter 4 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x ive noticed that for some reason whenever i upload a story chap a phew words are missing so i apologize for any sentances that dont make sense its not delibrate and it wont let me edit i was thinking the spy that kish keeps mentioning could be zakuro but theres a reason. i just dont know said reason. i was gonna say they threanted her family but that seams cliche so your ideas on that ar welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* *okami canyon * *  
okami canyon was inbetween to mountain sides with a small river running all the way through it there where forest at both ends behind the mews was kage mori the great forest of the mew to the south was shisou forest which was the only thing now separating them from the human capital " hurry up hime or are you just prolonging the trip so you dont have to meet fiance" pudding joked while pulling kissing was smiling like she didnt know what to do and ichigo was just glaring daggers. the seen was very commical really."my god you should just grow up already. you imature brat" mint just stood up on her horse and stuck her tounge in a childish manner . "hmf lilttle brat" mint whispered "dont worry pudding mint just has a stick up her arse the size of east texas" ichigo exclaimed before her and pudding burst out laughing even lettuce couldnt keep from let out a small giggle that she succesfuly hid with a glared at all 3 of them before making another hmf sound before turning her horse to walk ahead."its getting late we should set up a camp.!" the guard capain yelled. all 3 three girls sighed in relief before dismounting.  
1 hour later ichigo just finished eating dinner her mother ichigo stood up before bowing her head politely "if i may mother i think i will retire to my tent" her mother ,selene, iclined her head in acknoledgment "of course dear it is quite late."ichigo turned and left her mothers tent. she had set up her tent further away from the group near the horses. she took of her weapons and shoes put put them next to her sleeping bag "ill keep my close on just incase a emergancy" she whispered to herself. before she lied down and closed her eyes and drifted off into a dark abyss.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx alien troops in the forest watching mew camp "right i want five of you to release the horses ten of you will stealthly and quietly take out the guard ten of you stay here ready with crossbows to take out any gaurds. five of you be on look out.10 of you surround the camp the other ten disable the carriage and go" kish whisperd to his men before slowly and quetily leaving his hiding place. "now to find my kitten" kish whispered to himself.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx i was gonna do the attack this chap but i wanted to now if you think kish is succesful in kidnapping her or not and he starts stalking her and then kidnapping her later 


	6. Chapter 5

Im doing this by phone so it may be a bit ive only read a bit of the manga so any thing I know will be from that -Chapter 5 the kidnapping I was awoken by a scream from across the eyes flashed open and jumped out of bed grabbed my sword and bow.I ran outside my tent to see half the gaurds dead,the carriage burnt and the horses running the hell is going on.I scanned the camp in search of my mother.I saw her towards the edge of the clearing with three of the gaurds fighting a couple of...aliens.I should have known they would try something. I drew my sword and started to run towards the tents my freinds were staying my mother seamed to be holding up fine. 'ichigo behind' someone maybe lettuce screamed.I turned just in time to block the blow but not without damaging my wrist.I heard a loud crack before screaming out in pain.I saw him about to strike again so I kicked him in the knee so he fell over before plunging my sword through below the kneck making a clean diagonal cut straight through the middle of his side.I drew back my sword and turned around to see lettuce and pudding running towards me.'princess are you okay' lettuce cried out in shock at seeing my wrist 'pudding thinks that looks very no like it.'she said with a scowl on her face.'you dont say you idiot' remarked mint who was walking up to us blood was spattered over her armour 'glad to see your all ok.' I grinned at them all.I looked to the left to see alien soldiers running at us.'um id hate to break this up but I think we should run' everyone turned to see what I was talking about before gulping and taking off.'cant any of you use your powers' I panted after we ducked behind a stack of crates for cover.'no I have used all my energy so has lettuce lost her about you?' I sighed and shook my head 'couldnt find try and sneak out of the clearing and to the human city' everyone nodded there raised an eyebrow before asking "and how Do you plan we do that" "easy you guys run left.i'll go right because they will see im injured they will go after no objections" I hissed before they could say a word. I nodded my end left before taking of in the opposite direction.I looked behind me to see they did as said and that two soldiers were after .I drew my bow before shooting two arrow went through one of there heads and the other arrow went through the second guys throat.I sighed in gaspin as I felt two arms snake around my waste."that was not very nice well I shall deal with it when were at my night" a deep voice whispered before I was consumed into a dark abyss -–-  
Thanx for reading and all the great reviews also I dont now if I will make it lettucexpie or zakuroxpie so your opinions on that and im sorry it took so long put I got two other storys im working on but dont worry this is now top priority. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 first meetings I forgot to say if at the beginning I dont put a pov it will just be chapter ichigo meets kish this will go great,,,,,note the sarcasm -*-  
Kish pov*  
I watched my kitten shoot soldiers and was impressed before scowling when I remembered those were my men.I teleported behind and wrapped my arms around her waist. I smirked as I felt her stiffen against me.  
'that wasn't very nice well I shall deal with it when we get to my castle nighty night' I whispered into her ear before whispering a small sleep spell and then teleporting to my home.  
-"-Ichigo pov-  
I woke up in a comfortable bed.I sighed in relief it was all a bad dream.I snuggled into my silk sheet's. my eye's snapped open. As I was sitting up someone pushed me back Down.  
"I see my koneko-chan has finally woke up' I heard a voice say. It was male. as my eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room.I turned my face to see a man not much older than me with bright Orange eyes and forest green hair and ... And elfen ears " alien" I hissed my ears popping out. The alien scowled before growling "my race are called cyniclon actually" he smilled a toothy grin showing his two very sharp canine teeth."forgive me. I have yet to introduce myself I am kish king of the cyniclon's or as you call them aliens" he bowed his head in a mocking bow "and you my koneko-chan are my soon to be bride" my jaw dropped in shock "n-no I I cant I am to marry the prince maysaya" I declared a bit to dreamily. Kish scowled when he noticed the tone of my voice. He smiled at me in an unsettling way. "oh but kitty. Why do you rather that human" he grabbed my ." you know kitty you should try and be nice or people could get hurt' did...did he just threaten .the bastard. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. He turned his head to look at me and growled " that wasn't nice" oh shit.

Well that chap 6 hope you enjoyed Next update should be up soon. 


End file.
